Bebe Zahara Benet
BeBe Zahara Benet es el nombre de escenario de Nea Marshall Kudi Ngwa, un presentador drag y ex modelo masculino, ganadora de la Temporada 1 de "RuPaul's Drag Race", así como una concursante de All Stars 3 (posicionándose en 3ro/4to lugar). Biografía En su niñez, Bebe indica que siempre consideró curioso la moda y el maquillaje, escabulléndose en el cuarto de sus padres cuando salían de la casa y jugando con los zapatos y maquillaje de su madre. Bebe trabajó como modelo en París, Francia, así como en los Estados Unidos. En su carrera como modello, ella una vez caminó la pasarela como una mujer cuando una de las modelos no apareció en una show de modelaje. En este momento, ella no sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era considerado como drag. En 2009, Zahara tuvo su gran apertura. Se le acercaron dos directores de casting para la temporada inaugural de "RuPual's Drag Race" tres veces. Declinando dos veces, eventualmente se vio persuadida de unirse al show después de que RuPaul se le acercó, indicándole que su voz, punto de vista y estética eran necesarios en el programa. Una vez compitió en el programa, fue coronada como la Primera America's Next Drag Superstar, derrotando a las otras competidoras. Antes del 2018, Benet fue invatada a Aparecer en "All Stars 3". Escéptica de unirse al programa una vez más, eventualmente aceptó la invitación y fue introducida a una audiencia masiva del programa al cual ayudó a lanzar. Bebe llegó al episodio final, posicionándose en el 3ro/4to lugar, junto a Shangela Desde 2006, Zahara ha sido el sujeto de un documental de largometraje titulado "Being Bebe". El documental la sigue a través de todo su viaje: desde su días en Minneapolis, a ganar la Temporada 1, como a sus problemas internos, todo esto hasta llegar a competir en All Stars 3. El documental se espera que se publicado en 2019. La cineaste Emily Branham conoció a Bebe cuando esta se encontraba comenzando en un Gay Club de los 90s. Bebe continúa recorriendo el mundo y produciendo sus propios espectáculos y actuaciones, influenciados por su cultura africana, actualmente reside en Minneapolis. Origen de su Nombre Drag El nombre "Bebe" apareció aleatoriamente en su mente mientras conducía y desde entonces se ha mantenido así, diciendo que representa a su lado estadounidense. "Benet" representa su lado francés. "Zahara" vino después de que fue a Las Vegas y se asombró de los hermosos paisajes, que le recordaban a Cleopatra y al desierto del Sahara. También quería un nombre que la conectara con sus raíces africanas y fluyera bien con "Bebe Benet". Desempeño en Rupaul's Drag Race BeBe Zahara Benet Trivia * Antes de Drag Race, Nea estuvo modelando como mujer al mismo tiempo que estudiaba. Aunque originalmente no fue planeado de dicha manera. Nea se suponía que sería un modelo masculino, pero las modelos femeninas no se presentaban en el estudio, así que "BeBe" se hizo cargo y posó como una dama. Sin embargo, Nea no se presentó como una mujer, ni hizo dinero fuera de su papel como modelo. * Después del Drag Race, BeBe se mudó desde Minneapolis a la ciudad de New York. * Una de las presentaciones más memorables de BeBe fue cuando interpretó "Circle of Life" del clásico de Disney, El Rey León. * Después de que la Temporada 3 de Rupaul's Drag Race finalizó, BeBe fue contratado como nuevo profesor para la segunda temporada de Rupaul's Drag U. BeBe fue la única reina de la primera temporada en entrar como nueva en el programa, pero allí se reunió con sus estimadas amigas y compitientes Shannel y Ongina. * BeBe firmó un contrato con Riverplate Global Local Flushing Records para grabar su sencillo "I'm the Shit". Su video musical se encuentra disponible en YouTube y también se encuentra disponible en Amazon. Frases Las frases se mantendrán en su idioma original para mantener el sentido de las mismas: * "I bring a lot of international influence, and right now I really feel like I'm ahead of the game." * "I want to win this because there is pride and dignity in what we do. Dressing up for a living does not make us less of a man." * "Face, face, face, I give face, beauty face!" * "Mother, another day; another slay. Who's first?" * "I'm the only African here, but why does it look like you can sponsor Kennedy Davenport for 30 cents a day?" * "Hahaha, bitch you got jokes!" * "Paramedics! Paramedics, make sure she's okay because I was not ready!" (reacting to Aja's death drop) * "Miss Thorgy drew the... a very like, you know, a picture of what the...*laughs*...She drew a picture!" * "That's the gag of the season." * "So RuPaul, when are you going to FUCK?" (as Grace Jones on "Snatch Game") * "Oooh, the drama in the pageant!" * "Bitch, I'm a performah!" * "Who's Ornacia? I don't know who that is." * "Rrrrra-ka-ta-ti-ti-ta-ta, yeah, I'm pussy, bitch! Ooh la la la la la la, c'est bon, c'est bon! Do-go-choco-la-ta-la, you can't take my snatch, drag it up, wild it up, give me more, bring it to the ball!" (Bebe's lyrics in the "Kitty Girl group" challenge) Redes Sociales * Sitio | Twitter | Facebook | Instagram de Bebe Zahara Benet * Bebe Zahara Benet en YouTube | Apple Music | Wikipedia en:Bebe Zahara Benet Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Afroamericanas Categoría:Reinas Internacionales Categoría:Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Profesoras Drag U Categoría:Reinas de Nombre Tirolés Categoría:Reinas de Minnesota Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 3 Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Ganadoras Desafíos Principales Consecutivos Categoría:Reinas Más Antiguas Categoría:Tercer Lugar Categoría:Cuarto Lugar Categoría:SubCampeonas Categoría:Ganadoras Dos Desafíos Categoría:Octava Eliminada Categoría:America's Next Drag Superstar Categoría:Ganadoras Categoría:Ganadoras Baile Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Nacidas en 1981 Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Reinas Removidas Categoría:Reinas de Looks Categoría:Nominadas en el Makeover